Now or Never
by Dovahkiin's Reckoning
Summary: NaruSasu fanfiction. Naruto Uzumaki has just changed high school's and is hoping to make a fresh start. He comes across a peculiar student. A peculiarly beautiful student whose name is Sasuke Uchiha. However Sasuke has some secrets to hide and getting into a serious relationship could put those secrets at risk of being exposed. Is it worth it, choosing love over life long secrets?
1. Chapter 1, First Day of School

OMG! My first NaruSasu fan fiction! I'm so excited! So like my Zelda fic, this story is going to be updated every Sunday. And for now that's about all I have to tell you. Please review, give advice, give suggestions, ask questions, tell me what you want for Christmas, whatever you want to say. Oh and I also recommend reading, my personal favorite, Lights Out by NaruSasuNaruLover, another NaruSasu fanfiction. Now on to the Story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor am I affiliated with it.

Dovahkiin's Reckoning proudly Presents Now or Never, a NaruSasu fan fiction.

Beep-Beep-Beep Beep-Beep-Beep Beep-Beep-Beep!

That alarm clock was so going down! I pounced off the bed like a wild cat, tangling my legs in my orange bed sheets as I tackled my alarm clock, quickly ending its short-lived life. I struggled out of the sheets hold on me and looked at the time on the clock nailed to my bright orange wall. "Oh shit!" I mentally slapped myself. I was late, very late!

Today was my first day at my new high school, Konoha High, if you want to be exact. I was super excited to finally be going to a school that I didn't have to ride a bus, for an hour or two, to get to. Going to school was hard for me, since my guardian, Jiraiya and I always have to move around. Jiraiya became my guardian after my parents were lost in a car accident. Jiraiya is also an author, therefore we we're forced to move to wherever his job takes him. It's not all bad though, I mean, Jiraiya is the best guardian a boy could have, and he's always been so supportive and fatherly. Don't get me wrong, we have our differences, like when he brings home another one of his girlfriends and I can't sleep because of the… noise. However I get the feeling we'll be staying in our new town for some time. Ya' see Jiraiya has taken a particular liking to my new principal, Tsunade.

And that brings us back to where we are now. I looked up, my eyes still hazy from sleep. I wasn't so surprised to find a very un-amused Jiraiya standing before me. He had his long white bushy hair brushed out, probably to impress my principal when he dropped me off at school. I looked across his cheeks, at the red lines running down them, tattoo's. Don't ask me why he got them, I don't actually know, when I ask he throws a temper tantrum. They were probably from one of his drunken excursions. I chuckled when I saw his nose; he has this wart on the side above his left nostril, which he'd clearly tried to cover up with the "special" creme his doctor had given him. And then my guardian has these eyes that clearly sparkle with all the care inside, that's one of the things I'd always wanted. And luckily, I got them.

My name is Naruto Uzumaki, eighteen years old and the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. I guess you could also call me Jiraiya's son too. I have a, in my opinion, gorgeous, tan, skin tone, shocking, shaggy, blonde hair that reached down to my neck in back and a little below the top of my ears in front. And as I said I have eyes that sparkle with the care beneath them, big, bright, long-lashed, blue eyes to be exact. I always get complemented on my eyes, my father's.

I chuckled and cracked a grin wide as fuck. Jiraiya couldn't help but grin too. Who couldn't? He lent me a hand and hoisted me up off the floor and gave me a shove towards the bathroom.

"You don't want to be late for your first day of school Naruto." Jiraiya tilted his head in that sort of scolding way.

"I know, I know. That damn alarm clock just wouldn't shut up." I cracked another grin and gave him a friendly poke to his wide gut, before quickly locking myself up in the bathroom. I sighed, "School, gotta' love it." I had a long day ahead of me.

Forty seven minutes later, six minutes too late, Jiraiya and I arrived at Konoha High. I looked up at the building, which was rather large compare to all the other high schools I'd attended. It had been made mostly with brown colored brick, with some stone here and there. There was a large outdoor common area with, picnic tables and plenty of trees and plants to make it feel nice, outside the main front doors. The front of the building itself was nice too. Up kept and clean of gum, trash and such. Above the green rimmed, glass doors were big letters, painted gold, which read Konoha High. I suddenly got a good feeling in my stomach that this was going to be a very good change for me.

Jiraiya and I strode through the doors and found a sign pointing us towards the principal's office, where we are supposed to go to meet Tsunade so that I could get my schedule and locker number, combination, and all that fun stuff. I would later get a list of the supplies I was to buy and my text books from my teachers. We entered the principal's office and immediately wished we hadn't. We are met by a snarling Tsunade who looked about ready to blow a gasket if we were any later.

"You are ten minutes late young man!" She pointed a finger and squinted her eyes at me Tsunade was a pretty woman for her age. She had long blonde hair that was pulled into two pig tails that hung over each of her shoulders. She was sporting a smoky eye look around her full, chestnut-brown eyes. She had painted her equally full lips a soft pink. Another thing she wore was a small, blue diamond in the middle of her forehead. She wore a classic business woman's dress, black with a waist length black suit coat over it. Not to mention that Tsunade also sported a very, unnaturally, large breasts that Jiraiya, with no self-conscious, was now ogling.

I gave him a quick elbow, and I think he got the message, because he quickly stopped looking at her chest and started looking at her face.

"I'm terribly sorry Miss Tsunade." Jiraiya gave some sort of motion with his body that looked close to bow that a king or queen would receive. He really did not understand how school worked. "Surely you can understand how kids are after a long summer break, on their first day back. It takes a while to get readjusted." He gave a seductive smile, which was quickly washed off by Tsunade's cold stare.

"I understand, just please try to remember to be here on time from now on." She finally let her shoulders relax and let a smile replace the frown upon her face. She playfully rumpled my hair and handed me my schedule with my other important information on it. "Now you head off to class, have a nice first day Naruto. I look forward to spending the school year with you." She patted me on my back and sent me on my way out of her room. I looked back before the door shut. Jiraiya was still hanging back. 'God, Jiraiya please don't do anything stupid' I pleaded in my mind.

I know that this is a pretty short chapter. Sorry guys! I've just been really busy. I have my mid-term for French coming up and it's HUGE! However I think this chapter wasn't half bad. I tried to throw in a lot of descriptions to really put the picture in your minds. Let me know what you think. Reviews, comments, questions, and suggestions are always welcome! Thanks So Much!

Dova Out.


	2. Chapter 2, Peculiar

Hello fellow fan fiction readers! So to start this introduction I'm going to apologize. I'm so sorry for the late update! I meant to get this chapter posted yesterday but some things came up and my the next chapter for my Zelda fic ended up taking a lot more time to write than I expected. I was suffering from a bad case of writers block. I didn't end up getting enough time to finish this chapter yesterday and didn't feel like posting an unfinished chapter. Really hope you guys can forgive me! However chapter three will be posted on the correct date, I promise! You should know that Christmas is coming up and for those of us in school, Christmas break. I spend Christmas break away from my computer, therefore will not be able to get to the files I need to write the chapters of this story. So I may be a bit slow with updating between December 21st and January 3rd. Other than that things should go along as planned. Sorry for the inconvenience. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter all the same and please review! Thanks guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated with Naruto

**Chapter One, Peculiar**

I fast-walked through the halls of my new high school, admiring the cleanliness of the tile floors, letting my soft blonde locks hang in front of my eyes. I was, once again able to find the way, to my locker, with ease due to the multitude of signs hanging throughout the corridors. I found my locker was at the near end of the school, next to a door leading out to what looked like the school yard with a ton of benches, picnic tables, and a soccer field. I had played soccer since I was young. I had played it at all of my other teams and always made my way up to team captain.

I put my bag into my locker, which was the only thing I had on me at the time. I shut the door and walked a few steps down the hall and found myself at the door to my first classroom. My first class was an encore class on writing. 'Cool", I thought to myself. 'My first class is right next to my locker! That'll help when I arrive late!' I have had a really bad problem with sleeping in late since, well, forever, if you hadn't already noticed.

I peeked through the window in the door to get a look at what my first class may be like. The walls were white brick with two windows on the wall opposite the door. The desks, which were a light brown, wood, were placed neatly in four rows, all facing a large white board at the front of the room. Standing in front of the room speaking and using various hand motions was the teacher. He had brown hair that was tied up in the back of his head in a ponytail. He had bronze tan, sort of like mine, and the brown eyes to match. I also noticed that he had a long scar running across his nose. I looked at the little plate nailed above the door. Room 223, Iruka Umino, it read.

I slowly turned the handle and proceeded to cautiously enter the room. There instantly were at least thirty eyes on me. The teacher continued with his spiel for a few seconds before realizing his student's attention were no longer on him. He turned around and realization lit his face like a light bulb. "Ah!" He exclaimed and gestured for me to come to the front of the class. "Here is our new student! Class I'd like you to meet Naruto Uzumaki!" He'll be joining us in our studies! Well Naruto why don't you take your seat… ahhh... Where is there one available?" He pondered his question and his head took a swoop as he searched for open seats. "Ah Ha!" His head snapped back up and an approving smile graced his features. "Why don't you take a seat next to Sasuke? Sasuke raise your hand so that Naruto may find his seat."

I scanned the room for hands but saw none. Then finally I noticed that a pale hand was slightly raised into the air. I began to walk towards my new desk and froze. That hand belonged to a creature of absolute magnificence! He, this Sasuke, was gorgeous! He had flawless pale skin with midnight-black hair that was spiked up in the back with bangs that framed his face neatly in front, which contrasted perfectly. His nose was the perfect size, not to big, not to small. God, and his lips, they looked absolutely… Kissable! His eyes, however, were the pièce de résistance. His lashes were long and thick, also contrasting with his skin nicely. His irises were a deep, dark, chocolaty, brown, and almost black. However there was something odd swimming in those eyes. I puzzled it; something just wasn't right about them. They looked almost… empty. Oh yeah! Did I forget to mention that I'm gay? Well I am and I generally try to keep it a secret except for with my best of friends. You see the last time I went publically gay in my school I wound up with no more than two friends, who also happened to be gay and I think had a crush on me, making things awkward.

I quickly realized I was starring and pushed myself down into the seat, finding the top of my desk very interesting all of a sudden. "Well, Mr. Uzumaki, the class and I were just discussing, what I like to call, the meaning behind the meaning. You see there's…" I quickly tuned out what my new teacher was saying, once again finding myself lost in the beauty of my new classmate. He was just so interesting to me. I really can't explain why either.

Soon after the bell rang, signaling the end of first period. I stood to get out of my desk and "accidentally" bumped into Sasuke. "Oh, sorry." I scratched the back of my neck. "I'm kind of clumsy." I grinned, still rubbing my neck. I was so embarrassed! First I stare at him, now I start tripping over him!

"That's fine; just get out of my way dobe." Sasuke briskly glided past me and strode out of the room.

"Well geeze! You don't gotta' be so cold about it…" I let my hand fall down to my side as I too exited the room. I felt a nudge on my arm and turned to see what it was. My eyes came upon another boy, most likely the same age as I, with dark brown hair that hung down to the bottom of his neck. He was also tan and had brown eyes. I immediately noticed the two red, triangular tattoos that adorned his cheeks. Hey, this guy has tattoos too. I reached a hand up and rubbed my own cheeks, each with three whisker marks.

"Ya' know, you really shouldn't be bothered by Uchiha. He's mean to everyone, except his little group of friends, Suigetsu, Juugo, and Karin. By the way my name's Kiba, nice to meet you Naruto!" He stuck out his hand for a shake. I obliged him. We continued to talk as he pointed me in the direction of my next class, also explain that I was screwed. My next class was drama, and apparently the teacher was "nuts". We made a promise to meet up again at lunch and went our separate ways.

I arrived at my next class in the nick of time and took a seat in one of the chairs, set facing the large stage at the far end of the room. A few late students scurried in before being followed by, what I think, was the teacher. This guy had to be insane, he had the ugliest, black, bowl cut a guy could get with huge, black, bushy eyebrows to match. Not to mention that he was wearing full body, green spandex. He had paired with the confusing ensemble, black sandals, which he wore with white socks, white leg warmers, white arm warmers, and a blue bandana tied around his waist.

This man strode up to the stage and addressed the class. "Good morning class! I see you're all as youthful as ever today! I also see we have our new youth joining us!" I assumed this "new youth" was me and gave a slight wave to the people staring at me before slouching down into my chair as far as possible. "Oh, come now, that's no way to introduce yourself! Come on up here next to me and give yourself a proper introduction!" He motioned me forward until I was practically arm to arm with him. "Now tell the class your name and a bit about yourself!"

'Damn!' I hated being center of attention! "Uhhh, well my name's Naruto Uzumaki. I'm originally from Denver, Colorado, and just moved here to Konoha with my guardian Jiraiya." I tried to look small as possible, hoping he'd let me return to my seat.

"It's nice to meet you Naruto; I am your teacher for drama class this year. You can call me Guy sensei. I like to be called sensei because of my Japanese background. Now you may take your seat and we will begin the lesson." I returned to my seat quickly, hoping that this was not going to get worse. My prayers were not answered.

I will spare you the horrors of what followed and skip right to the end. I learned that Guy sensei had a nephew in my class named Lee. I don't think that Guy is a good influence for him. Lee was wearing the same style of dress as his uncle. He also had the same hairdo and eyebrows. Not to mention the two had identical personalities. Also I'm now the official class clown!

When I noticed Lee for the first time I was, just a little, shocked. I stood, knocking over my chair, and practically screamed, "Holy shit! There are two of them!" This got a laugh out of the class and allowed me to learn that the teacher and his nephew have no idea what an insult is. They actually thanked me for noticing their style of dress. My god this was going to be an interesting year.

By the time the bell finally rang, and Guy sensei had dismissed the class, I found myself thinking about Sasuke again. I mean, he was beautiful; you'd have to be a fool not to notice that! It's just that, Sasuke's beauty wasn't what was bothering me. Something just seemed off about him. I couldn't stop wondering why. I dismissed the subject from my mind and left for my next class. Next I had another encore, French. 'Just, great!' I thought to myself sarcastically. Since I wasn't here in the beginning of the school year and wasn't able to sign up for a language, one was given to me. One that I was not happy about taking.

I arrived and instantly hated the class. The teacher's name was Mrs. Anko. She was also crazy, as I was noticing many teachers in this school were. I met a few other cool people in that class. I met one girl whose name was Sakura and had this bubbly personality, to match her bubblegum-pink hair. I also met two guys whose names were Shikamaru and Neji. There was also this guy Shino who I kind of tried to avoid. He seemed just far too interested in this fly that had decided to land of his hand. I learned from Shikamaru that he had an obsession with insects and collected them by the dozens. Soon that class was over as well and I was on my way to my first core class. English with a Mr. Hatake, at least that's what it said on my schedule.

I arrived there on time and met more new people. I met two girls, Ino who was really cool and Hinata who fainted when I said hello. I freaked out at first, but then Ino told me that it was normal. I also met a kid, who was rather… well let's just say large and was glued to a bag of chips. His name was Choji. There was also three siblings I met there two. A girl named Temari, who was scary, her brother name Kankuro, who seemed cool until he got into a fight with his sister, and their younger brother Gaara. Gaara, kind of, creeped me out at first. He wouldn't stop staring at me, but then I just noticed that he never blinked and Temari explained that it was an eye disorder. It was still pretty creepy.

The bell rang and all the students found seats, I took mine next to Gaara, considering he practically yanked me down next to him. We waited, and waited, and waited, and waited. We probably waited a good ten to fifteen minutes until a man with grey, spike hair, whose face was covered by a green bandana, I assumed he and Guy sensei were friends, sauntered into the room. He had his face buried deep into a book, one of the Make out Paradise series that Jiraiya was writ- Hey wasn't porn not allowed in schools?

Our teacher gently sat his book down on his desk before turning towards us and giving the lamest excuse of why he was late. "I'm so terribly sorry class! I was late because a student had fallen down the stairs and broken his leg. Why I had no choice but to carry him to the office and wait for the EMT's to arrive." He put on a, obviously fake façade of being concerned. "Now class before we begin I would like to point out that we have a new student, Mr. Naruto Uzumaki. I would like to introduce myself as Kakashi Hatake, however you may call me Mr. Hatake. Now I trust you had plenty of time for introductions before I arrived, so we'll begin." Mr. Hatake began explaining something and eventually branched off into talking about his book and how it related to the subject. I zoned out ten minutes into the lecture.

Right before my head hit the desk, falling asleep, the bell rang once more. Mr. Hatake dismissed the class and sat down atop his desk to read his book. I exited the class, still hazy from almost falling asleep, and what would you know? I walked head first into someone, sending them and myself hurtling to the tile floors. I looked down to see who I'd fallen on, my mouth already trying to quickly form as many apologies as possible. I'd recognize that face anywhere. "Sasuke?" I stared at him beneath me in bewilderment. 'Oh shit!'

Authors Note:

Well, what did you guys think? Please review! I baisically format the entire thing off of reviews! Anyways, thanks so much for reading! Hoped you enjoyed it!

Dova Out.


End file.
